Planet Navbox Tutorial
Hello! If you're on this page, you must have taken one look at the planets' navigation box and thought, "How on Earth do I edit that?" Well, this short tutorial will teach you how to do just that! Accessing the Navbox First of all, you might not know how to even begin editing the navbox. Well, to get to the page in which the navbox is stored, you'll need to go to this URL in your address bar: Then, click the Edit button in the top-right of the page you're brought to, and you'll be off. When editing the navbox, most likely, you'll first be greeted with this: This is, understandably, the point where a lot of people throw up their hands in confusion and stop where they are. If you looked at this and thought, "what the heck is this mess of code!? I can't do this!", that's completely understandable. Read on, though, as this tutorial will teach you how to do this! Adding a New Section Most likely, if you're reading this tutorial, you'll need a whole new section of the navbox to yourself. Sections of the navbox are defined in the code as this: To add a new one, copy this section of code, and paste it somewhere in the navbox, between two other sections. Make sure you don't interfere with the code of any other sections; pay attention to where you're pasting. ''Try to place the code immediately after the end of another section's code. If you've done this right, click the Desktop preview button and you should see a whole new section of the navbox! After this, there are two other things you'll need to do. Firstly, delete the planets in this copy-pasted code (they're not yours, after all), all except for one which you'll be changing a bit later. If you're not sure what code is the planet links, scroll down a bit. To change the username on the left to your own, it's just as simple as replacing the username of the box you copied (in this case, LutakiP) with your own. Adding a new planet is slightly more complicated: Adding a New Planet Once you've got your section of the navbox placed down in the code, you'll need to add your planet (or planets). To know what the code defines as a link to a planet, let's zoom in a little bit: This snippet of code will display a link to your planet, as well as a planet icon, if you've made one. ''Note that you need to upload the icon to the wiki's image database; Wikia has basically no support for externally hosted images. The left displays the image, the right displays the link. If you kept the code from earlier, have uploaded the planet icon, and have (of course) made the planet page, this is as simple as replacing the planet names (and image name) with your own. At this point, let's check the preview again: Hey, now we're getting somewhere! (Do note that the link here is red because "Example Page" does not exist; if you're making a link for a planet page that you've already put up, the link will be blue.) If you only have one planet to add to your section, you can just delete the vertical line next to your link, but if you need to add another one, copy the code for the planet you added, and paste it again, right after that vertical line. Whichever one is the last in a row should not have the line next to it. After about five planets or so added, you'll probably need to put in some sort of divider, to make sure things are arranged nicely. To do this, place the code < br > next to your link, rather than the vertical line. This will create a line break, placing the next five-or-so planets on the next row. After this, check the preview again and you should be all set! If everything is in order, simply save your changes and you're done! Category:Guides